This invention relates to a float and is particularly concerned with a float for a float controlled valve.
Float controlled valves are used in many applications for controlling the level of a liquid in a receptacle or reservoir. In practice, when the liquid level drops the float also drops and causes a valve to which it is attached by a lever arm to open so allowing the liquid to be replenished. As the liquid is replenished the valve progressively closes until it is fully closed when the predetermined level is reached. As will be appreciated when the valve closes progressively, the flow of liquid is restricted and the last stage of replenishing of the liquid takes considerable time. With conventional lavatory cisterns it usually takes at least five minutes to replenish the cistern after the lavatory has been flushed; most of this replenishing time is occupied by the final 10 or 20% of liquid flowing into the cistern.
It is an object of this invention to provide a float for a float controlled valve which ameliorates the abovementioned problems in a reasonably satisfactory manner.